Dancing in the Rain
by Yujira
Summary: Max loves the rain. But what Max loves even more, is enjoying it with a lover... MaxRei,TyKa,KennyHilary, shounen ai. Read and review pls...
1. Moment in the Rain

**Yujira: **heeeh… yea… its meh… Akai Ame.. I just changed meh name XP

So anyways… as you see, this is a oneshot ficcie! It's MaxRei! Faviee pair… gotta love em.. so anyway.. here's Maxie with ze disclaimer and Rei with the warning

**Warning**: This ficcie contains shounen ai and swearing. If you are uncomfortable with the thought of two guys makin out. Don't read it. Don't flame Yujira ranting on about how you dislike yaoi.. or the pair ( MaxRei)… because it's only a waste of your time… and Yujira's, Why go through the trouble when you can just.. not read it? Moving on…

**Disclaimer**: Hi! Yujira does not own Beyblade or any of the characters…much to her disliking… but… she does own a calendar!

**Yujira**:….right…. on to the ficcie. Oh.. and sorry if it's a little OOC. I'm not too great with keeping characters... in character…

**

* * *

**

**Dancing in the Rain**

Young Max peered outside of the slightly small window. It was silent in the Kinomiya household, with nothing but the 'pitter patter' of the rain to fill in the silence.

Well... it wasn't exactly as quiet as Max wanted it to be…

"Dammit Takao!"

"Oh boy…" Max sighed and took himself downstairs to where the noise came from.

"I'm sorry Kai! I didn't mean it!" As soon as Max reached the bottom of the stairs, Takao sped past him nearly pushing him back against the stairs. Luckily, Max kept his hold.

"You didn't_ mean it_? How the hell can you not mean to put hair dye into my shampoo?"

"Um... it… slipped in there? I guess I should run now?"

"Oh why bother? I'm gonna kill you sooner or later!" Max couldn't help but giggle at their current situation. Heck, it was always funny when Takao did something stupid to piss off Kai. But in this particular situation… Kai's hair was pink…

"Kai," Max spoke up," You could just... wear a hat…," Kai scoffed.

"Like that'll help," he swiftly walked over to Takao, and took his hand, dragging him to the door.

"K-Kaiiiiii! What are you doing?"

"We're going to the store,"

"We are?"

"Yes. To get hair dye remover,"

"But it's raining!"

"Shoulda thought about that before you dyed my hair,"

"Kaaaaii!" Takao's whining muffled as the door closed behind them, and they took their leave.

"I don't know how I deal with those two…" Max said to himself

"Meh… neither do I," Max jumped, not noticing Rei, who was lying on the couch attempting to read his book.

"Oh… hey Rei," Max smiled, briefly blushing.

"Hey… those two really are impossible,"

"Yea… can't even enjoy a day like this with those two…" Max replied, turning his attention to the nearby window. Max loved the rain, whether he was just enjoying the sound and company of it, or he was in it. However, he preferred it be quiet. It ruins the mood, or so he says. He wouldn't be able to hear the sound of the rain… and he loved the sound of rain just as much as he loved the rain itself. The pale blonde pressed his face against the window, slightly closing his eyes.

Rei on the other hand just watched his little blonde angel. Well… Max wasn't exactly _his _but… he liked to pretend and play around with words.

"How cute…" he whispered to himself, praying that his little puppy didn't hear him. But really he was. He wasn't wearing his usual attire. He wore plain, around-the-house clothes, but that surprisingly looked very cute on young Maxie. Well, In Rei's eyes anyway. His blonde hair slightly messy, and his fascination with the rain made Rei, if only a little, aroused. Why? Well, you put yourself in Rei's shoes and picture your crush in the rain all... wet... and… yeah…

Breaking Rei's musings, Max quickly ran outside, only to be met with the welcoming feel of rain. ((A/N: if that made any sense at all XP )) Max ran out further away from the house. Closing his eyes and lifting his head, he not only allowed himself to get wet, but he allowed himself to enjoy the nice feel of rain while he could.

"Max…" And Rei was the perfect person he wanted to enjoy it with. "You're gonna get sick Max…"

"I know," he inched closer to Rei and smiled," But can't we just enjoy this while we can?"

"We?" Rei asked, in a slight daze. He couldn't over the fact of how cute Max looked right now…

"Yea Rei… we.." Maxie slowly lifted his head up and pulled Rei into a chaste kiss. With no intention of pulling back, Rei slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet kiss that was initiated by his little blonde crush. Parting, the two were about 5 shades of red, but smiling nonetheless.

"Thanks…" Max whispered.

"For what?"

"For giving me a perfect… peaceful evening. I haven't had one in so long, you know?"

Rei smiled at his blonde lover and bent down, initiating another kiss.

Not only did Max get to enjoy the nice feel of rain. He got to enjoy it with his new lover as well. And this was better than any other rainy day Max had come across…

* * *

Yujira: Wow… I'm sleepy XP

Hope it's not... crappy… or... boring or nothing . and... sorry if it is crappy... but... be nice pls

But anyways.. Hope you enjoyed it! Pls let me know what you think and review…

Ja Ne!

.:Yujira:.


	2. Perfect

Yujira: Wow :3

This fic was actually a oneshot ( guess I didn't make that clear…)) but, I decided to make another chapter to it.. and possibly make it a chapter story…

And I really should continue Beautiful Stranger.. but I don't like how it's coming along. I wanna do it for the reviewers though… they're very nice to me

So anyways…

Disclaimer: Yujira does not own Beyblade or it's characters… though.. it's on her imaginary to-do list. -.-

Yujira: Oh! Replies to reviews!

**Dragons04: **Heeeh XD thanks! Just so ya know, this chapter ish dedicated to you! you _oh so easily_ talked me into making this a non-one-shot.Arigatou gozaimasu!

**Hiyami:** Isn't it XD I have this thing about making Takao torture Kai in a flirty type of way…>.> I luff him though  
This chapter ish dedicated to you as well… see what nice reviews can do:3

**Yazzy:** Thanks! Glad ya liked it. And you're right about that… but I don't know… I just thought it would be nice if Max initiated it . and I'll be looking out for in MaxRei's you write :3

**Teka:** I know :snuggles Max: and thanks

**Serena429:** Thankyuuuu! Glad ya liked!

Okay, now… to the second chapter

* * *

Chapter two: Perfect

Max gently fluttered open his eyes as a ray of sunlight hit his pale face. He slowly brought himself to sit up as memories of the night before came flooding back. He subconsciously smiled to himself.

Perfect. How completely perfect that night was. How completely perfect _his _Rei was.

Speaking of Rei… where was he? Rei slept with Max that night (A/N: not..like _that_…) and Max had awaken to an empty bed. He looked around the room with a slight pout on his face before bringing his head down.

That wasn't a… _dream _was it? No… it couldn't have been. It felt too real… it had to be real. Perhaps he was just…out. Glancing over at the clock on the nightstand, he lifted himself out of the bed, still slightly sleepy. Taking himself downstairs, he spotted Kai plopped over on the couch, his hair back to his original colour. Max lightly giggled at the thought of Kai with pink hair. What a funny sight that was.

"And just what are you giggling at?" Max abruptly stopped laughing and attempted to keep a straight face.

"N-nothing… nothing at all," he nervously laughed at the obviously not convinced Kai. "By the way… where's Rei?" he asked, trying not to make it obvious that the two were now together. Max didn't care if Kai, or Takao for that matter knew, but he was oblivious of how Rei felt about it, so he kept quiet for now.

"Outside in the back, Meditating or something of the sort," he replied pausing for a bit, "Why?"

" N-no reason," he said before taking his leave to where Rei was said to be. Kai shrugged and continued flipping through channels.

"Over a hundred channels and not a thing on…" Kai muttered to himself in annoyance.

Max led himself outside only to find Rei sitting silently on the grass, his back turned to Max. He was doing exactly what Kai said, meditating. And how cute he was doing so. Max smiled at his lover before slowly stepping up behind him.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said softly, leaning a bit over Rei's shoulder. Slightly jumping at the unexpected voice, Rei looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey you…" Max then showed off a teethy smile and plopped down right next to Rei.

"I was starting to think last night wasn't real," Rei gave Max a questioning look.

"Last night…? What do you mean?"

"You mean…" Max's voice had saddened as he looked down at the grass.

"Max… I'm joking," he laughed, not being able to keep in his laughter any longer. "Sometimes, you're so gullible Maxie…"

The pale blonde blader then shot Rei a glare.

"That was _so _not funny,"

"You know it was," he said before ruffling the blonde's hair and looking up. "So, what brings you out here? In your pajamas no less…"

"Looking for you! You disappeared on me!"

"Sorry pup," He apologized," I tend to wake up early. And I would have woken you but… you looked so peaceful there, I couldn't possibly have ruined your perfect sleep,"

"Perfect," he repeated looking deeply at Rei.

"Yeah…Perfect…almost like you,"

Blushing, Max brought himself to lean on Rei's shoulder, enjoying the moment. "Demo… you're perfect too Rei…" he stated as he let his eyelids fall. "Does Kai know?" He asked, Rei immediately knowing exactly what Max was talking about. ((A/N: in case you didn't know… he's talking about their relationship. Though... I think it's pretty obvious. Just in case though... moving on)

"Yes… but I'm not so sure about Takao, though,"

"Hmm…. He'll figure it out soon enough. Though, we'd probably never hear the end of it. Let's go inside, Kitten... I'm still tired"

"_Kitten_… I like it," he said to himself smirking inwardly before picking Max up bridal style. The two passed by Kai- who paid no attention to them whatsoever, and Tyson- who shot them questioning looks before reaching Rei's room. Poor Kai was probably going to be interrogated because of them, not that Rei, nor Max, cared at the moment.

Rei gently put down the now asleep Max on his bed, and tucked him in. "Don't sleep too late now… it's not good for you," he said, knowing his little puppy couldn't hear him. "Kawaii…" he whispered to himself, referring to the sleeping Max. Rei thanked the gods for giving him this little angel of his (A/N: Max XP…), before slipping into bed with him.

Perfection… there seemed to be a lot of that going around. Or…at least between the two of them…

* * *

Yujira: Yaaay! Second Chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it And sorry the chapters are a tad short… most of the time when I get my inspiration to write again ( or.. I'm not in writers block….again) it's always around 3:00 in the morning and I'm sleeeeeeepy…. I'll try to make the future chapters longer.. if there are future chapters of this that is. Can you reviewers do me a favor and let me know whether you think I should continue this or not? That'd be great… Sankyuu for reading! Review please! Ja ne!

.:Yujira:.


	3. Can't You Just Tell?

**Yujira**: Yo how's it going folks:3

Good meh hopes… so anyway.. let me get to the point.. this is the third chapter of Dancing in the rain (obviously) .

Here are replies to reviews:

* * *

**Yazzy**: really? Coolness :3 I look forward to reading some of your MaRe's too when you make em so.. let me know ! And about the AN's… thanks for telling me that ;; I guess I leave my comments at the end of the chapter :3

So.. as little Ans as possible :3

**Teka**: Thankyuuuu XD

**Dragons04**: Yes.. indeed it is :3 So, here's the next chapter for your conveniences (er..i guess . )

**Hiyami**: Hehe XD you're right.. I didn't notice until after I wrote it… then I decided to keep it :3;; Hm… and about the TyKa… I thought long and hard about that (yeah like.. 5 minutes XP) so.. this chapter is for all you TyKa fans :3 Including yuu

And I shall think about KennyHilary.. never wrote one before …

Nya? You're reading that? That's cool :3 but yesh… my next update will be Beautiful Stranger I promise! And I'll hurry for you :3

Enjoy the ficcie Hiyami :3

**Max and Ray's Girl**: Nya :3;; no need to get possessive… . heh

**Death Angel's Shadow**: Well then.. here we are with another chapter! Aren't ya happy :3

Thanks for the comment…it encouraged me… :3

**

* * *

Disclaimer/warning:** I do not own Beyblade… :sigh: maybe next time T.T

And this ficcie contains shounen ai and mild cursing… so please flamers. Don't flame because it's a waste of your time. Don't like yaoi? Don't read. Don't like the pairing? Too bad, I do. Don't read. See... simple. You won't waste a _single _second on this fic. Cuz _trust_ me.. I don't wanna waste you're _sacred single second._ Moving on.

Nya.. readers… what are hits? Like… I have about 25 hits on this story..but uh.. what are they? And how do you give em..? I really should know this XP

And In case you didn't read the reply to Hiyami-san's review, this chapter is for the TyKa fans :3

So anyways.. on to the third chapter :3

Oh, and I apologize if any of the characters are Ooc…

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Can't You Just _Tell?_**

"Kai…? Kai? KAI!"

"What dammit!"

"What was _that_ all about…?"

"What was _what _all about?" Aggravated, Takao pouted and flung out his arms in frustration.

"You know… _that!_"

"… Takao I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Kai replied going back to his t.v show. Only to have it turned off by a confused and annoyed Takao. Ah hell, he wasn't watching anything anyway.

"Rei and Max… I'm talking about those two,"

"Shit Takao, that's all you all to say. So he was carrying him up to his room. Big deal,"

Takao scoffed, "Yeah, like that happens all the time. Are those two… going out?"

"Gee, genius. What gave you that idea," he said slightly glaring, "that couldn't possibly be right. The two are _so _detached...," he sarcastically added.

"Kai! You don't have to be so...mean about it…" He whined, his voice slightly cracking. "Not everybody's as smart as you are,"

"That doesn't…" he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed light sobs coming from the younger boy. "Takao… why the hell are you crying? I'm not _that _cruel.."

"No…it's not you. It's just… it's not fair.."

"Not fair? What's not fair?" the phoenix asked, trying to hide his sympathy for the dragon. He admits, he had always felt something for the younger boy. Well… not always. But.. for a while now he's had a crush on Takao, though successfully hiding it.

"It's just… everybody… _has _someone they like who like them back. Take Kenny and Hilary, and Rei and Max. The guy I like...he… well… he _hates _me. I don't even know why I'm talking to _you _about this…" the blunette confessed, still lightly sobbing. Smirking to himself, Kai quietly lifted himself from his current position and over to Takao.

"This _guy_…he hates you, you say? Are you sure about that?" he asked, smugly grinning. Takao, slowly nodded, not noticing how close the two were.

"Uh-huh. I mean… he practically yells at me all the time, he ignores me, I mean… you can just… _tell_,"

"You can just _tell_…," he repeated. His grin had disappeared as he lightly cupped Takao face, wiping the silver drops with his thumb. "You can just… _tell_ can't you?"

"T-tell….what?" he asked blushing about ten shades of red. Kai chuckled as he leaned down to chastely kiss his dragon.

"Tell that I love you," he whispered before bringing his head down to kiss the blunette again. This time, the kiss wasn't so quick and chaste, but slow and passionate. Kai let his tongue play along Takao's lips, silently begging for entrance. Takao then brought his hand to the base of Kai's neck deepening the kiss, giving him the much needed, more so, wanted entrance. Kai's hands that were previously cupping Takao's face had moved on. One hand burying itself in Takao's hair after taken his hat off, and the other trailing down the base of his back, gradually bringing them closer together.

Both eventually ran out of air, so they quickly parted to breathe.

"So... about that guy earlier… still think he hates you?"

"Yes…," Takao teased, before resting his head on Kai's shoulder. "But that's okay… cause'… I hate him too,"

**

* * *

Yujira**: … that's _so _not fair… they got a better _scene _than Max and Rei T.T

Forgive me fellow MaRe fans.. I'll be sure to add more shounen ai on their part next chapter..

In the meantime.. that was for you fellow TyKa fans… and thank Hiyami for giving me the idea of throwing TyKa in there. Oh, and Kenny and Hilary will be coming soon. Hope you guys enjoyed it :3 (its actually my first time writing Tyka . )

Oh and… Takao doesn't really hate Kai XP

It was a joke.. but… I'm gunna trust you knew that :3

And again, I again, I apologize for extreme shortness….i have to work on that…did I leave anything out? Um don't think so.. .

Review pleaaase :3

And thanks for reading… Ja ne


End file.
